Columbia Pictures/Logo Variations
Columbia Pictures Corporation 1924–1927 Columbiapictures1924.jpg Columbiapicturespresents1924.jpg 1928–1936 Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.jpg|Earlier version of the logo Columbia1931b.png|''Arizona'' (1931) Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 e.jpg|1931 version of the logo Columbia Pictures 1931 rare opening.png|''The Guilty Generation'' (1931) Columbia1934.jpg|1932 version of the logo Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1928.PNG|In 2004, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment released some Three Stooges shorts by doing the Columbia Lady in color. COLUMBIA IN COLOR.png|Colorized opening caption 1936–1942 columbia36.jpg|1936 version Columbia Pictures Logo 1936.PNG|2004 colorized version Lost Horizon (1937).png|''Lost Horizon'' (1937) 1942–1949 This modified version of the previous logo replaced the Columbia Lady's star-spangled shawl with a more simplistic one. This was in response to a law passed in the U.S. making wearing the flag as clothing illegal. Columbia39.jpg Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1936.jpg|Torch Lady in B&W columbia1940s-color.JPG|Technicolor version 1949–1954 columbia40s.jpg Columbia1949-color.jpg|Colored Version ColumbiaCinecolor.png|''Indian Uprising'' (1952) 1953–1957 This modified variant was made following the introduction of widescreen formats such as CinemaScope and Panavision, et al. Columbia1954-wide.JPG|Letterboxed version columbia1954.JPG Columbia1954-bw.jpg|Black & White version 1957–1968 CPT1.png vlcsnap-2015-03-19-17h34m17s213.png The Bridge On The River Kwai.png|''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' (1957) Cowboy.jpeg|''Cowboy'' (1958) Columbf.jpg|''The Mouse That Roared'' (1959) bepaszera.jpg|''The Three Stooges Meet Hercules'' (1962) Zotz.png|''Zotz!'' (1962) EECCEE.jpg|''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) Bye.jpg|''Bye Bye Birdie'' (1963) Columbia 100 Years 1919-2019.png|''Under the Yum Yum Tree'' (1963) Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1981 logo.png|''Good Neighbor Sam'' (1964) Reveal of goanimate.PNG|''Cat Ballou'' (1965) Wilma Columbia.jpg|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) Columbia tristan calumb.png|''Oliver!'' (1968) Columbia Pictures - Pineapple Express.png|''Pineapple Express'' (2008) Columbia_Pictures_The_Interview.png|''The Interview'' (2014) Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. 1968–1974 Columbia Pictures Logo 1968.jpg columbia1968.jpg|Fullscreen version Columbia Pictures (2014) Yes Dear Spinner.png|''The Looking Glass War'' (1969) Columbia tristoanr columbi.png|''There's a Girl in My Soup'' (1969) vlcsnap-2013-07-14-01h58m12s173.png|''Django Unchained'' (2012) 1974–1976 columbia1974wide.JPG|Panavision version Columbia Pictures Logo 1973.jpg columbia1974.JPG|Fullscreen variation Taxi Driver (1976).png|''Taxi Driver'' (1976) 1976–1981 Stealth (1996).png The Old logo DZMB-FM 90.7 1980s.png Columbia Pictures 1976 Na.jpg Columbia_Torch_Lady_70s.jpg|First variant in 1976-1981 of the Columbia Lady columbia76_a.jpg|1976-1981 second variation of the Columbia Lady Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1976.jpg|Same variant in widescreen. COLUMBIADANCE.jpg|''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978) 200px-GW434H326.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007) columbia_07.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007, A) Screenshot (299).png|''American Hustle'' (US, 2013, A) Screenshot (300).png|''American Hustle'' (US, 2013, B) Columbia 1976 first variant in fullscreen.jpg|A same first variant with fullscreen vlcsnap-2015-03-19-13h15m55s63.png|Home Entertainment version used from 1979-1982 vlcsnap-2015-03-19-17h28m54s166.png|Columbia 70s torch lady close up shot 1981–1993 Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1982.jpg|Torch Lady 1981 Columbia Pictures Logo 1982.jpg|Open Matte vlcsnap-2015-03-19-17h23m35s147.png|This version of the logo was used for Columbia Pictures Italia for a time. vlcsnap-2013-03-06-08h51m04s206.png|''Annie'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2014-03-15-16h19m48s216.png|''Ghostbusters'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2014-03-15-16h19m51s255.png|''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h31m00s146.png|''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' (US, 1989) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m14s119.png|''Hero'' (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m21s205.png|''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1992) 1993-present 1993–2007 1993–1996 Columbia Pictures Print Logo.png|Print logo. Columbia Pictures logo.png Columbia_Pictures_(2014)_Ni_Hao,_Kai-Lan_The_Movie.jpg|Original painting by Michael J. Deas, circa 1992. See WWL-TV New Orleans interview with Deas and model Jenny Joseph. sony_columbia_pictures.jpg|Logo used on the wall of the Sony Pictures Studios and served as the Columbia Pictures Television logo. S6cQfGRCmctcn1ZdoqMMLA72872.jpg Columbia_Pictures_painting_on_the_wall_of_Sony_Pictures_Studios.png|Columbia Pictures painting on the outer wall of Sony Pictures Studios after the 1993 change. Columbia sky.PNG|The version without the pedestal, Torch Lady, or text (Taken from the Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International logo). Last Action Hero (1993).png|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) In The Line Of Fire (1993).png|''In the Line of Fire'' (1993) Poetic Justice (1993).png|''Poetic Justice'' (1993) Needful Things (1993).png|''Needful Things'' (1993) Calendar Girl (1993).png|''Calendar Girl'' (1993) Striking Distance (1993).png|''Striking Distance'' (1993) The Age Of Innocence (1993).png|''The Age of Innocence'' (1993) Malice (1993).png|''Malice'' (1993) My Life (1993).png|''My Life'' (1993) The Remains Of The Day (1993).png|''The Remains of the Day'' (1993) Josh And S.A.M (1993).png|''Josh and S.A.M.'' (1993) Geronimo: An American Legend (1993).png|''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) I'll Do Anything (1994).png|''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) My Girl 2 (1994).png|''My Girl 2'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h53m57s129.png|''Little Big League'' (1994) City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold (1994).png|''City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly's Gold'' (1994) Wolf (1994).png|''Wolf'' (1994) North (1994).png|''North'' (1994) The Next Karate Kid (1994).png|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) Blankman (1994).png|''Blankman'' (1994) The Shawshank Redemption (1994).png|''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) I Like It Like That (1994).png|''I Like It Like That'' (1994) Little Women (1994).png|''Little Women'' (1994) Immortal Beloved (1995).png|''Immortal Beloved'' (1995) Higher Learning (1995).png|''Higher Learning'' (1995) For Better Or Worse (1995).png|''For Better or Worse'' (1995) Bad Boys (1995).png|''Bad Boys'' (1995) First Knight (1995).png|''First Knight'' (1995) The Indian And The Cupboard (1995).png|''The Indian in the Cupboard'' (US, 1995) The Net (1995).png|''The Net'' (1995) The Baby-Sitters Club (1995).png|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Desperado (1995).png|''Desperado'' (1995) To Die For (1995).png|''To Die For'' (1995) Money Train (1995).png|''Money Train'' (1995) 1996–2007 Columbia Pictures 4 by 3.jpg|This is the 4:3 version of the intro, which shows a few more steps. Columbia Pictures Logo 1993 (2).png|Open Matte version Columbia pictures 1993 logo open matte.jpg|Another open-matte version. CPT.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-13-23h16m18s214.png|2.35:1 version with bigger clouds vlcsnap-2012-08-06-15h43m57s161.png|''Multiplicity'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h52m15s84.png|''Alaska'' (1996) Men in Black (1997).png|''Men in Black'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h37m29s141.png|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) Stuart Little (1999).png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) Columbia91_sonybyline.png|''What Planet Are You From?'' (2000) Vlcsnap-2015-02-22-12h02m29s196.png|''The Patriot'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h10m13s35.png|''A Knight's Tale'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h40m41s1.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) xXx (2002).png|''xXx'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h20m24s253.png|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) 50 First Dates (2004).png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) Columbia Pictures (1993) (Hellboy variant).PNG|''Hellboy'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-05h58m07s192.png|''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) Hitch (2005).png|''Hitch'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-19-17h20m58s188.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) Stealth (2005).png|''Stealth'' (2005) Into The Blue 2005.png|''Into the Blue'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h09m28s97.png|''Bewitched'' (2005) Columbia Pictures (2005) (Lords Of Down).jpg|''Lords of Dogtown'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h18m14s90.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) Kung Fu Hustle (2004).png|''Kung Fu Hustle'' (International, 2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m27s159.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (International, 2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h19m30s237.png|''Open Season'' (2006) RV (2006).png|''RV'' (2006) The Da Vinci Code (2006).png|''The Da Vinci Code'' (2006) casinoroyale.PNG|''Casino Royale'' (2006) The Benchwarmers (2006).png|''The Benchwarmers'' (2006) columbia_40.jpg|''The Messengers'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h47m51s223.png|''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' (2007) 1999 (75th anniversary) 2006, 2007–present 2007–2014 Columbia Pictures 2007.png vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h27m48s137.png NoTorch lady.png|The version without the Torch Lady. Columbia Pictures 1993 Background 3.png|The version without the Torch Lady or the text. vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h00m20s91.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) spiderman 3.PNG|''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h39m03s56.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) 30 Days Of Night (2007).png|''30 Days of Night'' (2007) 21 (2008).png|''21'' (2008) The Pink Panther 2.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-21h25m13s237.png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame A, 2009) Falling bananas.png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame B, 2009) Screenshot (136).png|''The Karate Kid'' (2010) vlcsnap-2015-03-26-05h46m09s28.png|''The Social Network'' (2010) Screenshot (138).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) anonymous.png|''Anonymous'' (2011) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m32s172.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m20s198.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (International, 2011) Ghost Rider - Spirit of Vengeance (2012).png|''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) 21js.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) Screenshot (115).png|''Men in Black 3'' (2012) Screenshot (120).png|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-13-03h37m38s215.png|''Total Recall'' (2012) Screenshot (118).png|''Premium Rush'' (2012) Hotel Transilvanya.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h00m59s47.png|''Skyfall'' (2012) After Earth (2013).png|''After Earth'' (2013) This Is The End (2013).png|''This Is the End'' (2013) White House Down (2013).png|''White House Down'' (2013) Grown Ups 2 (2013).png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) The Smurfs 2 (2013).png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) Screenshot (163).png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame A, 2013) Screenshot (164).png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame B, 2013) Screenshot (167).png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame C, 2013) Screenshot (166).png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame D, 2013) Screenshot (165).png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame E, 2013) 2014–present vlcsnap-2014-09-29-02h31m37s95.png tmm2.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014) RoboCopers.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) spiderman21.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) Columbia Sex Tape.png|''Sex Tape'' (2014) The Equalizer (2014).png|''The Equalizer'' (2014) Annie (2014).png|''Annie'' (2014) Opening credit gallery td-ms-02.jpg|''Taxi Driver'' (1976) Columbia 100 Years Logo.png|''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (1977) Spider-Man Icon.jpg|''La Bamba'' (1987) Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock INLOF.jpg|''In the Line of Fire'' (1993) Af-cc-01.jpg|''Almost Famous'' (2000) vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h20m07s191.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) Spider-Man 2 2004 opening credits columbia.png|''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) Spider-Man 3 2007 opening credits columbia.png|''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) vlcsnap-2015-03-26-05h48m56s164.png|''The Social Network'' (2010) Aot-ss-01.jpg|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) tite-sr-01.jpg|''This Is the End'' (2015) Print logo variations 1981–1989 Columbia1981.jpg 1989–1993 Columbia1989.jpg Columbia_Pictures_1989.png 1993–present COLUMPIC.GIF.gif|''Stuart Little'' website (1999) Main_12.jpg|''Men in Black II'' website (2002) Legalbar_03_columbia.gif|''Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights'' website (2002) columbia_logo.png|''The Monuments Men'' website (US, 2014) Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:California Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:International Category:Movie studios Category:1924 Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos